The purpose of this SBIR application is to develop a 20 to 30 minute state-of-the-science videotape that makes available to newly diagnosed BPH patients information about benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH), its causes, treatment and prevention. Video communication to BPH patients can improve a range of patient outcomes such as knowledge levels, enhancement of compliance, patient empowerment and informed decision making, reduction of anxiety and other dimensions of quality of life (over and above clinical improvement of the condition).During Phase I, they will develop, with urology colleagues from the Boston University (BU) School of Medicine, a script treatment for the program. It will containing accurate physiologic, biomedical and psycho social information on BPH, the likely trajectory of the disease, and treatment alternatives available.During Phase II, the applicant will collaborate with Peter Frumkin (award-winning producer of the PBS NOVA special, "Can We Make a Better Doctor?" and a number of programs for Health Quarterly) to produce a program on the causes, nature, and consequences of BPH. The program will emphasize the concerns of those experiencing the condition for the first time. They will conduct an evaluation experiment with patients at the BU School Medicine, to determine whether the video produces improvement in a range of patient outcomes including: increased patient understand of the condition, improved medical compliance and quality of life.